Always have been, Always will be
by Britttt08
Summary: I could feel it, I could feel everything he was feeling and I hoped it was the same for him. I hoped he could feel every feeling that I had developed for him over the fifteen years of my existence because in that moment they all made their way into that k


Definitely not what I expected to come out of his mouth. His perfect, pink tinted, sweet, sweet mouth. He could be lying through his teeth but then again, why would he? Why would he lie to me, of all people? Me, who has stood by him through absolutely everything. Me, who promised him under the mossy oak tree in pre-kindergarten that I would always be with him, wherever he may be, and me, who has never broken that promise. Though then again, he had to be lying because he, Nick Jonas, my best friend in the whole world, my best friend since the moment we met in the play pin at the Mother's Day Out Center, could not, absolutely not, love me.

"Uh, Blair…" he looked at my blank expression that sat dead on my face, "You want to say something? Please? Try and help me look like less of idiot than I actually am?" He let his hands fall to his side while letting out a short sigh. He turned to look down behind him and then rested himself on one of the steel trunks used to carry the sound equipment. I watched him with steady eyes, trying to find the words that I wanted to say but they kept escaping my grasp. I watched him look back up at me once more, than shake his head slightly letting it fall into his hands. I took a deep breath and turned around walking off the stage and towards the room they had just assigned my dressing room for the evening.

I silently shut the door behind me and looked around, still unable to really make anything of what I just heard. I walked slowly to the huge vanity mirror at the far end of the room and sat down on the gold embossed stool. I looked at the girl staring back at me and tried to find something in her that would make a guy like Nick Jonas, love me. I sat there and stared for what seemed like a good and solid thirty minutes and the only thing I got out of it was that I had good teeth. Not a very intelligent explanation. In any case I had to figure out what to do. I knew that neither Nick nor me would be able to function properly tonight if I left all I had to say go unsaid.

I decided I needed to talk to the only people that could help me in this situation. The only people who had my and Nick's best interests in mind. I dove quickly into my Louis Vuitton carry on bag and searched through its contents, trying to find my cell. I then spotted the shimmery gold plastic, which made me smile. I tugged it a bit to reveal the unopened bag of gummy bears. I threw them out beside my bag and then proceeded to find my cell. I finally found it stuffed underneath everything under the sun that I totally do not need and zipped my bag back up. I grabbed the bag of gummy bears and plopped down in the recliner that was set in the room upon the time of my arrival.

I pushed the number one speed dial on my phone and held the receiver up to my ear. With my teeth I ripped open the corner of the bag and spit the plastic that was residing in my mouth onto the floor below. Eh, I'll pick it up later. I then stuck my free hand into the bag pulling out a handful and plopping them in my mouth. Nothing fixes a problem better than gummy bears. Man, I love them things. I waited for what seemed like forever listening to my voice on the other end. My other best friend, back in my hometown was my number one supporter and everything she had, had something to do with me. Including her ring back tone, which was my new single. I hummed along until I heard her voice squeal on the other end.

"Blair! Heeeeeeey!" I heard through the receiver. "Hey girl, how're you?" I asked her, though I was pretty sure she doing just the same as she had been when I talked to her a couple of hours ago. Though I guess since we hardly ever see each other anymore a couple of hours, seemed like days. I listened to her while she talked about her latest conversation with her new boy toy Neil, some guy she had been crushing on for weeks and with whom she was absolutely consumed. I had no probably listening to her ramble because I loved hearing her sound so happy. Soon though, I wondered if she was going to realize- "Oh! Ohmygosh, You had to have called because of something serious because well, it's five thirty and your show is at eight and you should be about ready to do sound check and…I am going to let you talk now". I heard her catch her breath as I sat wondering how in Gods name she could talk that fast. Finally I shook my head and laughed breathily. "Yeah, actually I have sorta of a small problem." I thought to myself and rephrased, " A very big problem actually, and I have no clue what to do." I bit my lip as I always do when I get nervous and prepared myself for telling her what happened. "Okay girl, spill." I took a deep breath and exhaled, beginning to tell her the events of the day.

--

I felt the cold, wet sensation running down my neck, down my back, down my sides. So cold, it was almost hot. I was slowly returning back to reality, back from the more than amazing dream I was having, and as my eyes fluttered open and all my five senses suddenly returned, I could see their faces, hear their snickers, and feel the freezing liquid scorching my skin. I shot up out of bed so fast I surprised myself. I didn't think I could move at that rate especially this early but obviously I gave the boys the reaction they were expecting. All three of them were bent over, howling with laughter as they watched me frantically freaking out. I tried as best as I could to shake the ice cold water from my body and wipe it up with my hands. When I regained my composure I wiped my hands on the sides of my pajama shorts and brushed the hair out of my face. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the boys, trying to put a face on that would make them fear their lives. Hah, yeah right. Them scared of me? They looked up at me, with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard and started spitting out apologies. "S-sorry, We just had to do it, it was so hard not to." Joe managed to say between bursts of laughter. "Yeah, it was inevitable, but we're sorry." Kevin stated before returning into his fit of laughter. I shot Nick a glance filled with heated emotions waiting for his pathetic response. All he could do was look at me and smile, because usually it broke me instantly and whatever he had done I forgave, but this time it didn't work and he could tell. I walked straight through them, making sure to collide with Nick bumping him out of the way a little, trying to make them think they had really pissed me off. Of course they hadn't, it was all in good fun, I knew that. We did it all the time, but now I had to get back at them.

I could hear their whispers behind me, wondering if they had really upset me. They were actually beginning to believe that they had. I laughed under my breath as I squeezed into the small bathroom that was located inside my tour bus. It was tiny but I definitely gave it five stars. I remembered having a bag of water balloons stashed in one of the draws, for whatever reason I couldn't quite remember. I found them and filled three up as much as I could without having them burst in my hands and stuffed them under my hoodie I had on. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the guys sitting around the table, talking quietly. I sneaked down the small hallway and got all three balloons in my hand ready to aim and fire. I was ready for war. I drew back my arm and aimed for Joe first. I released the balloon and watched it fly from my hand and explode right smack dab on the top of Joe's head. All three of them jumped up Kevin and Nick backing up and Joe just looking down at himself, soaking wet. Before they could react I threw the other two at Kevin and Nick and bust into a fit of laughter at all of their expressions. Once they realized what had happened they all ran after me, and I scrambled to the back room, slamming the door shut only for it to be caught by Nick. I was no match for him as he pushed the door open, pushing me out of the way. I backed up and fell on the sofa, trying to plead for him not to hurt me in between laughter. He just smiled and shook his head as he pinned me down onto the couch. He had a hard grasp on my wrists, but at the same time it was still gentle. He wouldn't dare actually hurt me. I wriggled trying to get loose, but it didn't help. I was powerless now. Finally I gave up and lay limp looking up at him, into his eyes.

"You give up?" He asked, smiling down at me. "Yeah, yeah, I give up. You win." I said, rolling my eyes playfully. Drops of water from his hair fell onto my face and rolled down my cheek. He leaned down and licked it off, laughing as I freaked. "EW! Nick that is absolutely disgusting! Get, get off of me! Niiiiiick!" I screamed, as he watched with amusement. He did this all the time, and he knew I hated it. He still didn't budge though, he just sat smiling down at me. Once again, I calmed down with a sigh and looked up at him. He was still smiling but suddenly his expression looked serious, determined and before I knew it, fiercely but gently his lips were pressed up against mine. It was like the movies. I saw fireworks, heard the hallelujah chorus, and felt every species of butterfly inside my stomach. I didn't really realize what was happening but I knew it was something wonderful and I didn't want the feeling to stop but it did and I looked back up into Nick's eyes and saw them fill up with embarrassment, his expression almost guilty as he quickly hopped off of me and stood up beside the couch. I brought my hand to my lips and then smiled. I saw relief rush through him as I propped myself up on my shoulders and then sat up all the way. I lifted my arms up toward him and pulled on his shirt, bringing him down before me again. Placing both of my hands on the sides of his face I brought his lips to mine once more, although this time I wasn't as gently as he was. This went on for a little while longer until we stopped at the venue and had to unload.

We hadn't really had the chance to talk at all, all day until he pulled me onto the empty stage in the huge arena. "Blair, I have something to tell you and I really don't know how to say it but, I have to sometime so here it goes…" I waited for him to say something negative but what came out was something I could never prepare myself for. "Blair, I know we're best friends and that's how it's always been but I've always had these feelings toward you, feelings I could never really recognize but now I know, today I knew, that these feelings, their real and I, well I…" He stopped and looked up at me with his big brown eyes, and I could feel my stomach tighten. He took a deep breath and looked down, then back up at me. "I love you Blair, I always have."

--

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I heard Adrian yell in shock on the other end. I could just imagine her like running around her bedroom waving her hands around. Totally her. "He seriously told you he LOVES you?! Wow, I am such a genius! I totally knew it! I told you guys were perfect for each other! Aweeeeee, I'm going to cry." I laughed through gritted teeth and sat there, replaying over and over again that scene in my head. "Adrian, I think, I think I love him too." I whispered softly. I was scared yes, but inside I knew I did. I always knew I did. It just scared me that I would have to admit these feelings, because with these feelings come heartbreak. It was inevitable and I was scared of heartbreak. I mean sure I had been broken up with before and I may have had some temporary grief but I knew none of that would measure up to the heartbreak I was sure I would feel when toying with true love. 'Cause that's what this was, absolute and pure true love.

I heard a knock on my door, and before I could say anything Joe ran in and jumped on top of me. "C'mon gurlfran! It's time fo' you to do yoself some soundchiiiiii-eckkkk." He said directly in my face, doing crazy hand motions along with his words. I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes. "I feel for you love, I know it's hard living with mental illness." I said jokingly before handing the phone over to him. "Here, your wife wants to talk to you." I stated while pushing him off me as he greeted Adrian in the phone. I called him and Adrian husband and wife because they bickered like an old married couple but when it came down to it, no matter who they happened to be dating at the time, they loved each other. They had gotten past that point already. They were going to end up getting married, I knew it. No doubt in my mind.

I looked at Joe chatting away with a huge, dorky grin on his face and pointed to my ear and then my purse, signaling that when he got done on the phone, to put it back in my purse. He nodded and then waved me away. I scoffed but left like I was told. I started walking back towards the stage, still not sure of what to say to Nick but I would have to now or my performance tonight would be equivalent to a dying donkey. I stopped at his dressing room and knocked gently before walking in. I saw him lying on the sofa, his arms crossed on top of his face. I took a deep breath and stood there at the doorway. "I love you too, Nick." I didn't know what else to say, that was the only thing I could say. I just stood there as I watched him get up and look at me. He started to move towards me, but as if he was in slow motion. For a second I thought he might hit me, he looked angry, real angry but when I was in within reach of him he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me with all the passion he had in his body. I could feel it, I could feel everything he was feeling and I hoped it was the same for him. I hoped he could feel every feeling that I had developed for him over the fifteen years of my existence because in that moment they all made their way into that kiss. I finally realized that he was the one. The one. Always had been, always will be.

--

**Sup guys? I know this chapter is totally short and pretty boring but hey, it's the first chapter. What do ya' expect? Haha, Well I have so many ideas for this story I can hardly contain myself! Hah, But trust me I will not disappoint. Just give me some time and I promise you guys an amazing story!**

**XOXO.**


End file.
